Lunatic
by Kooksgirl
Summary: What if the insane Bellatrix wasn't always evil? When Bellatrix begins Hogwarts, she begins her rule-breaking and hunger for revenge She begins to fall for Tom Riddle/Voldemort, and makes friends with the Potions genius of the school, Severus Snape. Still, why does she hate so much? Why is she so unreachable? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first story, so please don't hate me! Without further ado, the first chapter!**

Chapter 1

The Sorting Hat was never wrong. I had had dreams of being in Slytherin, holding the House Cup from the time of my finding out about Wizardry and Hogwarts. So when the Sorting Hat called out, "Slytherin!" I was delighted. I held my head up high, smiled, and sat down at the Slytherin table.

"Hi, I'm Tom. Tom Riddle," a boy told me, and extended his hand. I held out my hand and said, "Bellatrix Lestrange." He smiled and we waited for the feast to begin. When it did, we both ate hungrily. The train ride was exhausting, and sweets only last so long. At the table, I glared at my cousin, Sirius, in Gryffindor.

The Head Boy and Head Girl led all Slytherins away. We were shown how to get in and out of our dungeon dormitories. We were shown the Common Room, and our own gender dormitories. I didn't really care about this; I wanted to get to Defense against the Dark Arts. I could tell that everyone else was waiting for that class, too.

I bade Tom good-night, and left for the girl's dormitories. I couldn't wait for my little sister, Narcissa to come to Hogwarts. _In due time, in due time. _But I hate waiting. I'm a bit more impulsive. Still, I must wait.

The next morning, I got up, and was ready to go. Tom and I walked to the Great Hall, much to the irritation of the Head Boy and Girl. They wanted everyone to stick with them, but who cares? Not us. In fact, we ran down the halls, and soon enough, Peeves joined us. It was the time of our lives.

Until, Minerva McGonagall caught us. "What do you think you two are doing?" she asked, lips pursed. I stepped up and said, "It's only our first day of our First Year." She angrily said, "Go."

Tom and I ran away, laughing our heads off. "How did you do that?" Tom asked. I just shrugged and continued laughing. Yup, Hogwarts was off to a good start.

**Author's note: First chapter! Done! Exciting! Sorry for the shortness, the others will be longer! Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**See you!**

**Mrs. Luke Pritchard**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hi, again! Sorry for the shortness and slowness of the last chapter, I kind of wanted to just get the ball rolling. So here is Chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

Sitting in the Potions class, I yawned and waited for the class to begin. The Slytherin dormitories are in the dungeons, as well as the Potions class. Tom wasn't in this class, so I was all alone. I watched everyone enter the classroom.

A tall boy with greasy black hair entered the classroom with a red haired girl. A group of boys followed, shortly, laughing at something that one of them said. I could tell that it was my idiot cousin, Sirius, and his friends, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and the tag-along, Peter Pettigrew. Peter trailed behind James, Sirius, and Remus. I can't help thinking how much Peter resembles a rat.

Soon a middle-aged man came in. "Hello, class. I am Professor Slughorn. Is everyone sitting with their houses?" he asked. A few people moved around and the greasy haired boy sat next to me.

"Severus Snape," he muttered. I mimicked his tone, and murmured, "Bellatrix Lestrange." He nodded and opened his potions book. Severus made little notes in the margins, and occasionally would mutter something under his breath. Weird.

Slughorn cleared his throat, and said, "Okay, class. Whoever is sitting next to you will be your partner in making this potion. It is a good luck potion. Your text books have the way to make it. Begin! Oh, and good luck!" He snickers at his own joke, and dismisses us to work at the potion.

Severus and I work diligently at it. When I try to cut one of the ingredients, Severus whispers, "Crush it." "What? But we're supposed to cut-"I protest, but he cuts me off, and says, "Just crush it!" I sigh, and crush the ingredient. Surprisingly, it works. I add it to the cauldron, and soon, we have our potion.

"Oh, my!" Slughorn exclaimed when he saw our potion. Severus quickly closed his book with all of the notes, including the one to crush it, not slice. "How did you do this? It goes above and beyond my expectations! Well done! Each of you can keep half! My, oh, my! The best I've seen in years!" he added. Severus and I smiled, proudly. Everyone looked at us in awe, and I smirked at Sirius. He makes a face, as if he hates me. Which he probably does. Well, what the heck? I hate him. Everyone reluctantly clapped for us.

After class, I ran to catch up Severus. "How did you do that?" I asked. He shrugged and told me, "I don't know. Just kind of came to me. You can keep the entire potion, by the way. I don't need it." "Thanks," I say, but am secretly thinking, _that bloody genius! He makes me seem like a fool! _He nods and walks to his next class.

_What's next? _I think. Oh, great. Herbology. I've tried gardening before, but I always seem to kill the plants! Oh, joy. I get to embarrass myself. Oh, God. I don't want to go! As I think about it, the class seems less and less desirable. 1. The class is headed by a Hufflepuff. A bloody Hufflepuff! 2. The class is in a greenhouse! I hate heat! 3. Too much dirt. I don't want to spend the next hour of my life with dirt.

Still, I cannot be late. So, I hurriedly walk there, but am stopped by the red head (Lily I think her name is). She says, "Great job in Potions, today." I can't tell if that's sarcastic or not, so I ask, "What's _that _supposed to mean?" "You did well," she answers, simply.

"I suppose I did."

"Is someone a little full of herself?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"It depends. Was it funny?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Well, that was a bit hurtful."

"It was supposed to be."

"Why?"

"I don't know. And what's it to you, anyway, Mudblood?"

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. She ran away, while crying. Her friends scowled at me, but quickly ran away to aid her. I yelled, "Wimps!" down the hall, but was really thinking, _what did you do, Bellatrix? Day 1 and you already have an enemy. _

**Authors Note: So this is a bit longer, and (I hope) gives you an idea of how Bellatrix treats the "lower class of Wizards", as she would say. Please review, and feel free to PM me!**

** See You!**

** Mrs. Luke Pritchard**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Okay, even if no one reads this, I don't care. SO, to myself, here is Chapter 3. (If you ARE reading this, feel free to review! Or PM me!)**

Chapter 3

I flopped onto my emerald green sheets and reflected. That _Mudblood _tried to talk to me, AGAIN, earlier. So, naturally, I put a charm on her to make her puke insanely. You know, so that eventually that moron would puke up her organs, and she would die. And I would have gotten away with it, if that _bitch _McGonagall hadn't caught me.

But Tom supported me; that was all that mattered. So Lily has stopped badgering me, McGonagall hates me, and I have a good-luck potion. Which reminds me, where is it?

"Oh, shit!" I yell, and jump off my bed. I tear off the covers, looking for that tiny vial. Where could it have gone? Not caring about my roommates belongings, I throw everything onto the floor.

I run into the Common Room and tear through the pillows on the sofa. "Where is it?" I hiss.

"What are you looking for?" a voice asks.

I spin around to find Severus, stuffing his face with a turkey leg, left over from dinner. Eww….

"Well, I'm looking for our potion! Could you PLEASE help?!" I yell. And then, something unexpected happens. Something that fills me with rage. Severus. Laughs. At. Me. How dare that…that…. Half-Blood laugh at me? The most pure of Pure-Bloods!

"Oh, and I suppose that this is so hilariously funny?!" I scream at him. At this, he laughs harder!

"Bellatrix! I have it RIGHT here! I forgot to give it to you!" Severus laughs. Embarrassment floods through me, pumping in my veins.

Lashing out to hide my embarrassment, I grab the most valuable thing that I can find in my reach. Severus' potions book. I pry it out of his hands and run to my room. When I'm inside, I lock the door.

"Bellatrix, open up!" he shouts, but I'm too caught up in his book. Notes. Notes. Notes fill up the pages. He marks through the words that he finds irrelevant. He puts in his own directions, his own words, ignoring the words that the author had written previously. Oh my God, I had no idea that he knows that much about potions.

By the time that I'm done, it's 10:00. I walk into the Common Room, and find Severus still bent over his Muggle Studies homework.

"Wow, Sev. That was fantastic," I tell him. He looks up at me and jumps.

"Thanks. Although, I don't really like how you stole it in the first place, but whatever," Severus says. I laugh, and shrug.

"Muggle Studies?" I ask. He nods, so I sit down with him, and try to help. But truth be told, I suck at Muggle Studies. So I expect Severus to fail horribly.

**Authors Note: Dear Self, wow another chapter! If you are reading this, please review or PM me!**

**Until next time,**

**Mrs. Luke Pritchard**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Oh my God! I am SO sorry that it took me so long to update! Blame it on homework! I have to do an entire Social Studies project all by myself, because my original partner quit on me! Anywho, here is another chapter!**

Chapter 4

I grinned, softly. I knew it! Severus did fail. I heard him rant about it, as I sat down for breakfast.

"Thanks a lot, Bellatrix," Severus mumbled, when I sat down.

"Good morning to you, too, Severus. Besides, I said I would help, not get you to pass," I smirked.

"Well, whatever you did, I failed. Now, I have to redo it all," Severus grumbled.

"Who is going to the Quiditch match?" Tom asked, trying to break it up.

"Can't. I have to redo my homework that Miss Bellatrix here caused me to fail," Severus whined.

"Oh, please, you would have failed with or without my 'help'. And I can't because I have detention. McGonagall got me in trouble for putting snakes in _Miss Evans'_ bed," I told Tom.

"Bellatrix, you have to stay out of trouble. Self-control is key. Wait, how did you even get into the Gryffindor dormitories?" Tom asked his eyes wide.

"I've got connections," I tell him, secretly thinking of how I pulled aside Sirius, and threatened him until he gave me the password.

"Well, I think that McGonagall is an ass. She is a total bitch. She goes around, giving out detentions, like she's the queen of everything. She makes me sick," Tom says.

"Detention, and 20 points from Slytherin," a voice says. A look of loathing registers on Tom's face, as he turns around to see a ticked McGonagall, crossing her arms. I have to stifle a laugh, as McGonagall hands Tom a slip, which reads, "DETENTION".

"Now, who needs to control themselves?" I ask, grinning, stuffing eggs into my mouth.

/

"Ugh. Detention," I grumble, on my way to the Transfiguration Classroom, where I will serve my detention. When I arrive, I see Tom, James Potter, Sirius, and Peter Pettigrew. I make my way to Tom, who is drawing a snake on his arm.

"Now, if you are here, you are delinquents, and deserve to be punished for your rule-breaking. Some of you may be here for-" McGonagall begins, but is cut off by James Potter.

"I'm missing Quiditch for this!" James shouts.

"I am well aware of your missing activities for detention, Mr. Potter. When you break rules, there are consequences. As I was saying, you are here for various reasons. And whatever that reason may be, I want you to write, 'I will not do _' and fill in whatever you did, for an hour. Begin," McGonagall tell us.

I begin to write, "I will not put snakes in other people's beds again." I look to Tom, and see him writing, "I will not call you an ass."

I burst out laughing, which got me McGonagall's death stares, and a question, "What is so funny?"

"Nothing," I say, looking down at my paper, again. This is going to be a long hour.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: What's new? This chapter! Okay, that was lame. Sorry for my idioticness, or however the crap you spell it! I think of stuff, and type it up. I know I shouldn't, but I do. I mean, it's sort of a subconscious thing. Wow, I veered off topic! Well, to spare your eyes, here is Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

"Bellatrix!" Sirius screeched. I smiled, softly, to myself.

"Yes?" I asked, pretending to be an innocent First Year, despite the fact that I was just the opposite.

"I know that you took my quill. My enchanted quill, that writes the paper for me!" Sirius yelled. It was true. In detention, Sirius fell asleep, and I took his charmed quill, while it was writing his lines.

"You mean this quill?" I ask, holding out the broken remains of his quill.

"Wha-what did you do? M-my quill?" Sirius stuttered, in shock that I would do such a thing. But he should know how I am. After all, we are cousins, even if I try to forget that we're related. That filthy Gryffindor.

I smirk, and walk off, leaving Sirius to mourn the loss of his quill. Because God forbid, he actually write his own paper. I could still hear his pathetic whimpering, as I left. _What a wimp. _I thought to myself. I could hear James run up to him, Remus console him, and Peter be the moron that he was. _Good job, Bellatrix. Your work here is done. _I thought.

I fling myself onto my bed, and think of how much homework I have to do. Or more importantly, how much I can get away with NOT doing. I made a mental list of how much I could get away with.

_Let's see. Slughorn loves me; I can skip his homework. Defense against the Dark Arts, I excel at, so one missing homework sheet won't kill me. Muggle Studies, I'm failing in; I'll have to do that. Charms, I'll have to complete. Ancient Runes, I can get away with not doing it. _I think. The list goes on and on. Finally, I end up with having 5 things of homework to do, which I guess is okay. So I get started.

I'm doing my homework when Tom sits next to me. "Hey, Bellatrix," he says.

"Hi, Tom," I say, and get back to work. What is this vacuum thing they speak of?

"A vacuum is a cleaning device," Tom tells me.

"How did you know that?" I ask, in awe of his ability to do this ridiculously hard homework.

"I grew up surrounded by Muggles. It was filthy, but it comes in handy," Tom says, and I nod in understanding. Muggles WERE filthy.

"I hate Muggles," I blurt, just wanting to break the silence.

"Me, too. Just extra homework, if you ask me. How they live without magic is beyond me," Tom replies.

"How do they get anything accomplished? That would be torture to live without magic," I say, pondering how it's possible.

"I hate to break it to you two love-birds, but I have the answer to your problem," a new voice tells us. Tom and I spin around, our faces red, only to find Severus. He continues, "Muggles don't know about magic, so they create things to help them."

"Somebody's a Muggle lover. Ew..," I tell him.

"No, I just know that because you helped me fail, so I now know," Severus says.

"Let it go," I spit, and return to homework. Tom smiles, and helps me. He scoots a little bit too close for my comfort. What is this feeling in my gut? It won't go away. I'm beginning to like how close he is. Wait, what? I can feel his hand next to me. I see his lips slightly parted. A part of me wants him to whirl around, and smash those lips against mine. What am I thinking? Then, the cold reality of it all hits me.

I am in love with Tom Riddle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So! I decided to do a chapter in…..wait for it…..Tom's point of view! Duh-duh-duh! This is sort of just what goes on in his demented little brain, until he finds his true feelings towards Bellatrix! FlooPowderPower! FlooPowderPower! Hehe! In case you haven't noticed, I'm sort of on a sugar high! So here!**

Tom's POV (Because I felt like it!)

Oh my God, McGonagall. What the hell? Detention? That sucked. I was stuck with a bunch of losers until the hour was up. And for what? So that I could write, "I will not call you an ass" 100 times? Tom Riddle does not do that. The only good thing about it was that Bellatrix was there. Wait, what? Whoa, as a friend. Bellatrix is my friend. We're mates. Except that she's a female. Well, how hard she can hit suggests that she's anything BUT feminine.

I cannot be in love. I have established that. I can't set myself up, to make myself be in love, only to have it fall flat in my face. No, that would be disastrous. And I am an extremely talented wizard. I won't be made a fool of.

"Earth to Tom. Are you going to breakfast, or what?" Bellatrix asked me. I found myself in the Common Room, blankly staring ahead, in profound thought. Bellatrix's question surprised me, and woke me from my day dream.

"Yeah, of course," I answered, and had to run to catch up to the already running Bellatrix. Her curly hair toppled over her shoulders, and bobbed up and down as she ran ahead of me.

Finally, we arrived at breakfast. Severus was already brewing a potion for Slughorn. The only seat that was available was next to Bellatrix. Not that I minded. At all. I can't believe that I only just realized how she smells of vanilla. A black vanilla. She has some-what of a dark part of her, that radiates throughout her very being.

"Wow, Sev. It's a Saturday, and you're doing school-work?" Bellatrix asks, kind of meanly. I can't help but notice the melodic quality that her voice has in it. Even if she's being mean, her voice is sing-song like, yet not in a sissy form. Just the beautiful waves of sound that come from her mouth, and dance in my ears, creating warmth. Shut up, Tom! You can't fall for a girl!

As the day went by, I found myself thinking of Bellatrix everywhere I went. I saw her black curls in the tapestries. I saw her swift movements in the stairs, as they change. I heard her beautiful voice in the murmur of passing students. I saw her dark, powerful, yet soft, eyes in the portraits on the walls. The truth hits me harder than I thought was possible.

I, Tom Riddle, am in love with one girl. And her name is Bellatrix Lestrange.

**Author's Note: Obviously, this was not perfect, for I am not perfect. I know, I know. So, please, save your fingers from aching, and my tears from flowing, and please don't be nasty when reviewing. Please review (nicely!)and I can't wait until I can update!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hi, everyone! It's me! This is Bellatrix's point of view!**

I'm trying to forget my breakthrough of emotions and feelings. I don't want to admit that I am in love. Tom was my friend. Just my friend. A best mate. But definitely not a lover.

At dinner, Tom sits next to me. I love him. He smells like….like fruit. Apples, maybe?

"Hi, Bellatrix," Tom says. _DON'T FALL FOR HIM!_ I plead myself.

"Hi, Tom…." I say, cautiously, trying to have my emotions under control.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" Severus asks, sitting down.

"Nothing," Tom and I answer in unison. We look at each other, and then back down, sheepishly.

"Okay…" Severus says, and begins to attack an apple.

After breakfast, I decide to skip Potions. I cast an invisibility spell on myself, and explore the school. I almost run into a couple of teachers (thank God I don't) and find an empty classroom to escape them.

The classroom holds a mirror. It's a peculiar mirror; its name is Erised. In it I see myself, holding someone's hand. I see the person that I'm holding hands with. It's Tom.

"Ah, so you've found the mirror," I hear a voice say, once I've shed the spell. I whirl around to find Dumbledore. "I must admit, it does not surprise me that you are skipping class. This mirror shows what one desires."

Does this mean that I truly desire Tom? Is that possible?

Tom corners me later, when I am pondering the whole, "Do I desire Tom?" thing. Honestly, I'm trying to avoid him, with the fear that it's true.

"Bellatrix! Wait!" Tom exclaims.

"What?" I ask, cautiously.

"Can follow me?" he asks. I sigh, but agree. He pulls me to the side. "Bellatrix, this is going to sound really weird, but last night, I was thinking, and I think I'm in love with you. And I'm scared. I found this mirror, earlier, called the Mirror of Erised. I saw you and me, holding hands. It means that I desire you, I think. And I need to know, do you love me back?" he asks.

"Tom, I've been thinking, too. I saw the same thing that you did. I was just thinking about it. And I love you, back," I say, nodding.

"Really?" Tom asks, excited.

"Yes," I say. He tackles me, in a hug.

Tom POV

I can't believe that she admitted that she loved me! But now, I know that I'm showing vulnerability. Still…..I just can't deny my love for Bellatrix.

**Author's Note: Hehe! They in LOVE…. Yes, Dumbledore appears randomly! I was in a weird mood when I wrote this! As if you couldn't tell!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Oh my glob! BELLATRIX haven't updated in SO long! BELLATRIX hope that this chapter makes up for my lack of updates! Also, it's now Christmas!**

Tom POV

Lately, Bellatrix and I have been close together. Of course everyone else hates us together, but we don't really give a shit.

"Merry Christmas!" Dumbledore shouts. Everyone at the Slytherin table groans, while the others clap. Idiots. Who cares?

"Who cares about Christmas? It is just a holiday!" Severus whispers, voicing my thoughts.

"Are you staying here, or going home?" Bellatrix asks.

"Going home," Severus says, simply.

"Staying here. You?" I ask.

"Staying," Bellatrix says.

"God, why are you two so boring? Why stay?" Severus asks, clearly pissed that he's the only one going home, so he'll have to make the train ride home, all alone.

"Because my 'home' is a damn orphanage, and I kind of don't want to spend the holiday season there," I say.

"I'm staying because a) Tom's staying and b) if I go home, I will have to see Sirius," Bellatrix tells Severus.

"I hate people in love," Severus grumbles.

**HEHE/LINE BREAK/ HEHE/ LINE BREAK/ HEHE/ LINE BREAK**

Bellatrix POV

"Oh! Bellatrix, I heard!" Lily squeals, with a Santa Claus hat on her head.

"What?" I ask, taken aback.

"You and Tom are together! That's great! I am so happy for you two!" Lily shrieks, happily.

"Cool. Shut up, now," I say, cringing. This girl really gets on my nerves.

"Ooh! Are you going to the Christmas party? I can't wait!" Lily says, twirling.

"Maybe. But for now, I'm leaving," I says, and walk away.

At lunch time, Severus is already sitting at the table.

"I thought you were going home," I said, seeing him.

"I decided not to go," Severus shrugs.

"Oh, before I forget, how do you stand Lily?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"She's just so…perky," I shudder.

"No, you just think that she's so perky, because you're so….goth," Severus says, matter of factly.

"Goth? And how so?" I ask.

"Well, you always act as if nothing affects you, you're emotionless, and you always wear black," Severus smirks. Well, I am now offended, so I run off to find Tom.

I run into a broom closet, to avoid McGonagall seeing me run. I run right into Tom and some girl snogging. As he pulls away, I see that the girl is a Gryffindor girl named Eliza Bennett. She has always hated me, ever since I kicked her in the face in Potions. She spun around when I fell into a broom. She smirked at me. I was in complete and utter shock.

"Bellatrix, this isn't wh-" Tom started, but I ran away before he could finish. I flung myself onto my bed in my room, and started to bawl. How could he?!

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUN! ****What will happen next? Eliza is my OC, so she's not related to any of the Harry Potter characters. Until next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Oh, no! Bellatrix is PISSED! This is Tom's POV of what happened!**

Tom Riddle POV

After Severus decided that he had to share that he hated people in love, I rolled, bade Bellatrix a good-bye, and left the table.

"So, you're dating my nasty cousin, aren't you, Tom?" a voice asks. I whirl around to find a boy that I remember vaguely being introduced to me as Bellatrix's bitchy cousin, Sirius.

"Um…yes" I say, hesitantly.

"Oh, thank God! Now, maybe she'll stop being such an ass to me, and pass it on to you!" Sirius says, ever the charmer. Then, his friends walk up, and he runs off with them.

Probably best if I don't interfere with the weird, but purebloods of the school. I'm going to see Bellatrix, and telling her about my run-in with Sirius. Then, I am grabbed. "What the-" I begin to yell, but I am pulled into a closet, a broom closet if I am not mistaken.

"Tom, it's been so long," a voice purrs. Then, a girl in a slutty version of a set of robes walks into the light. I recognize her from the orphanage where I was raised.

"Eliza Bennett?" I ask a bit confused about who she was. Eliza smiles, a provocative smile. Leave it to Eliza to be a slut.

"You remember me," she purrs.

"How could I forget?" I muttered. She grabs me, and pulls me into her. Eliza is practically ripping my clothes off. Then, she smashes my lips against hers. Her lips are on mine in three seconds.

"Love it, Tom?" she asks, when we part for air. I am about to leave her, in disgust of what she just did, when she pulls me back in. I hear the broom closet door swing open. I pull away from Eliza, and see Bellatrix, looking hurt and betrayed, which is unusual for her. Tears well up in her eyes. Eliza smiles cruelly at Bellatrix. Bellatrix runs out, crying.

"Bellatrix, this isn't what it looks like!" I shout after her, yet I doubt that she heard all of it. I run after her, when McGonagall stops me. "Fuck off, McGonagall!" I shout, and push past her. I need to reach Bellatrix. I reach the Gryffindor Common room right as Bellatrix is running into the girl dormitories. "No, no," I mutter, in tears. This can't be happening.

**Author's Note: Well, everyone still hates Tom, probably, but at least now, he gets a chance to tell his side of the story. Until next time! Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hi again! This is still Tom's POV!

It's been a week since "the incident". Since Bellatrix has began her anger at me. She's been skipping all of her classes, sending her other friends to get her food, and wasting away, doing whatever the hell she does in that dormitory of hers. I worry about her all of the time. I want to burst into her room and tell her that she's delusional, but I've long since given up trying to talk to her. It isn't as if she went to all of her classes before, but at least then she came out of her room. Now, she's just living in her room.

Everyone is back from Christmas break, and I have to deal with a bunch of nosy people getting up in my business.

"Tom, where's Bellatrix?", "Tom, what did you do to Bellatrix?", and "Tom, whatever happened to Bellatrix?" are just some of the many questions that I am bombarded with every day. McGonagall wants me to give Bella all her homework, but that's a bit hard when the girl you're supposed to be giving homework to won't talk to you. So, naturally, like any other student would, I threw her homework down a well. If we ever do get back together, she'll thank me.

I have the perfect idea! I'll get one of her friends to get her to talk to me. Unfortunately, she doesn't have many friends to choose from. So I find the girl that she shares a dormitory with, Jade Wells.

I talk to Jade, and now, I wait for my turn to talk with Bellatrix. Finally, I can go in.

Bellatrix POV

That bastard! What is he doing here?! I try to hide all evidence that I've been crying, but it's still evident that I have been grieving.

"Bella, I just want to talk," Tom says.

"Don't call me 'Bella'. My name is 'Bellatrix'," I snarl.

"Sorry, BELLATRIX," he exaggerates "Bellatrix. I swear, I just want to rip him up. He continues, "I want to make things right." I laugh at this. "Listen! 1) I did NOT want to kiss Eliza. She cornered me. 2) I love you. And only you. 3) If anything, I should be hurt by you not trusting you. I love you, Bella," he says.

"I am not saying that I'm going straight back to how we were, but I believe you. I love you, too," I tell him. Tom grins, and hugs me.

A/N: It just hit me that they're still First Years, by the looks of it. So that means they're still eleven. So, let's time jump, and pretend that they're older, let's say, Fifth Years. Okay? Review, but please don't piss me off!


End file.
